Danger, Dazzelment, Dalton
by pinktron
Summary: After Hell Night a few of the boys lay in the hospital. What are they thinking aobut?
1. The Jogan Story

The Jogan Story

To any viewer gazing upon our relationship they would say I never loved him. However, that is completely untrue. To say I never loved him is like saying I never loved a piece of myself. I loved him with my whole heart and every fiber of my being. I thought I was wrong. It was such an impossible romance. I, the senator's son with the anger problems, and him America's heartthrob. I loved him the moment I saw him, but that same moment I knew it wouldn't work.

At night I would sit and think only of him. Wish for him, and pretend to feel him. I would cry myself to sleep with thoughts only of him and his perfect… everything. I would long to hold him. Feel his lips on my lips, and our skin pressing together. I knew it wouldn't work. I couldn't work. It was an impossible romance…

I distracted myself, and I knew I was only hurting myself. The others didn't mean anything to me. I don't believe you could be in love with two people. I truly ever only had eyes for him. Maybe that's why I hurt the first so badly. But I thought he didn't swing my way. America's heart throb truly being gay. There was no way. We couldn't be together, because it wasn't possible…

I close my eyes and I see it again. He looked so small and helpless. The psychopath, holding a knife to his neck. Blood, dripping down from the point of the knife and onto the floor. The others begged him not to tell me, but he would have died. I heard it form his own mouth. He loved me, he still loves me. And I love him, but I never got to tell him. I keep hearing it, and I still see it. Nightmares plague me every night. Not being able to move from my bed or see him kills me. IF we get out of this alive I'll tell him even if it is impossible…

I sit here thinking of what I should have said before. I close my eyes wishing I was in my own room instead of in the sterile room. In a bed with paper sheets, and flat pillows. I can hear the boy in the next room screaming. I don't know who it is, but I hope with all my heart it isn't him. I love him, and if I live, if he lives. If we live, we can live together. Because now it doesn't seem so impossible…


	2. What About Klaine?

**A/n: So I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is about Klaine! (whoohoo!) I also opened up a poll on my profile. I want to know if I should write another Jogan angst story. So if you enjoy the first chapter of this story or my other story "I wasn't Enough" then go vote! I recently stated writing another but I kind of just want to delete it because I don't think I'm a good Jogan angst writer. But tell me what you think!**

I didn't know what to do. Why did I fight my way into that building? Oh yes… I did it for him. I did it for my wonderful boyfriend. I feel the stiches across my head and I know it was worth it. But was it?

A nurse allows me to see him, and I rush into the room. I slide across the floor and fall at his bed side. They tell me his injuries. A flaming piece of wood did this. If I had grabbed him when we fell it would have been me, it wouldn't have been him…

He wakes up and lightly grabs my hand. He has visible burns and stiches, but beyond that he seems fine. I know the others may not wake up. They may not live, but he is ok. He is fine. He woke up. He is alive. At that moment no one else matters. My love, my heart. He sits up and grabs my face. "I love you…" he whispers. "You saved my life…" Instead of smiling I break down crying my tears soaking his thin gown…

He reassures me. Tells me that he would have died. He tells me that although he is injured he's glad he has his life. I place my hand to his cheek and lean in. the heart monitor beeps rapidly as I close the distance. I will never get tired of kissing him, and I love still being able to do this to him. I am vaguely aware of gasping nurses coming into the room to check on him, but I don't stop. I know deepening my heart that we will go through hell. We have gone through it more than once, and we'll do it again. But we'll last. We'll be forever, and no one will hurt us again…

**A/n: Try to guess who's point of view this chapter is from. I don't think I gave away too many clues…**


	3. S and R

** Shane and Reed**

I push the hair out of my eyes and look around. I don't remember being here and a young nurse tells me I've been comatose for over a week. I begin to panic. The last thing I remember is holding onto my love as we tumbled to the ground the building burning around us. I look around again and I see him. The one I love and the one who loves me…

Shouldn't he be with his own brother? The question nags at my mind? His brother came to see him… his brother needed him… Was I standing in the way? I grab his hand and he looks into my eyes. "No…" he says. "Blaine got out a few hours ago. I want to be here with you…" I give him a tired smile, and pull him onto the bed with me…

Somehow actions that are so innocent can be so intimate as well. We lay there staring at each other. He moves a bit of hair out of my eyes, and I sigh. We stay like this for hours until a nurse comes in and pulls him away…

I know why he was pulled away. I heard the whispers when the others came and visited. The true victim. The person the Psychopath was after, he may not make it. They wheel my bed down so I can say goodbye to the comatose boy. I see others with tears going down their face. The blonde one griping someone's shirt as he cries. I recognize the porcelain by and my loves brother. Both have tear tracks on their face. I feel my own eyes begin to gather salt and I request to go back to my room…

How could this happen? We were safe. We were loved, and he took it all away. I still have nightmares, and only one person makes them go away. He lays with me every night and I cry into his curly hair. Once in a time I cry to his brother. The hair feels the same and I lose myself. I don't understand why he loves me, but I know that I love him, and I know that we'll always be loved…


	4. Who's Next?

**A/n: So I woke up this morning to 20 emails! 20! They were all reviews, PM's and Story Alerts and Favorites! It seems like most people are enjoying this story and _I wasn't Enough._ I can't tell you guys how unbelievably grateful I am for your attention. I got this account so my friends would stop bugging me about how I needed to show people my stories. I never thought they were good or that they would generate any attention. However, just the emails this morning made me feel like maybe my stories are worth something. So thank you all and be sure to watch for different one-shots and stories that I will be publishing in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Even if I did would I really be writing fanfiction?**

Wes

To say I was shaken truly was an understatement. Watching people run into that flaming building was something so tragic I could barely speak of it in years to come. No one ever told me what went down that night. What they really talked about on that third floor. However, all the boys suffered from nightmares. Even the great Logan Wright would wake up at night and call someone to come check on him.

It was the worst for Julian. Comatose for three days, and then the media wouldn't leave him alone. He constantly had flashbacks. He would just lay there, eyes blank, screaming in terror. While the others remember sterile rooms with white walls, and paper sheets; I remember watching them all scream in pain and terror. I watched as each of them recovered and the pain they went through doing so…

Somehow Dalton survived, and though boys left we all stayed together as a family. Even some of the Stuarts agreed to become friends of Windsor. I remember sitting in silence after everyone was released from the hospital. We all sat and prepared for the closing of our beloved school, but were thrilled to learn that a new security system and set of background checks had been added to the admissions process. It was great news for us all. We were a family, and no one could take us away…

The anniversary of Hell night had to be the hardest. Being in the last year of school we all took a trip down to the scorched earth where the art hall once stood. (Although they built a new one the spot where it burned still remains empty.) I remember the actor falling to his knees and crying the dirt staining his uniform pants. The pain in his eyes was great as he remembered what happened that night, and I saw the tears glint in everyone's eyes…

We graduated, we married, we got jobs, we lived, but we never forgot. I rember the day that my own child went off to Dalton. We visited the spot, and I told him what I knew of the story. Jessica was supportive of me as I cried into her shoulder later that night. I saw others that night too. It was no surprise that Logan and Julian had gotten married, nor was it surprising that Kurt and Blaine stayed together. I saw them all tell the story to their own children the sadness lurking in their eyes…

Our first parents night… we didn't let our boys leave our sight. Julian's own hands shook as he held onto his and Logan's son. I watched as the boys finally were let go by us all, and walked backstage. I hoped that they would never see that horror. That they would never feel that terror. That none of them would have to go through what we did. Although it made us stronger we never wished for it. We are lucky, our children never sat in a hospital wanting to know if a boy they knew was dead. None of our boys was stuck in a burning build that was waiting to explode. None of our boys knew the horror, the terror, or the sadness. But we will never forget that night. The night Dalton almost died…


	5. Dwight Huston

Dwight

I still have the nightmares. The nightmares about how my brother died, the nightmares about not finding Shane in time (letting down another family), and the nightmares from Hell Night. I wasn't supposed to be there. Adam said I got in the way. The nightmares are the worst. I didn't think it would be this bad, a yet all I can see when I close my eyes are my friends burning as the building collapses…

I remember a school teacher catching me before I passed out. Then I woke up here. The stark white walls make me feel like I'm in an asylum. It might be where I'm going next. I can't control the screaming…

They came to visit me today. Wheeled in on beds or wheelchairs. I thank God every day that these Windsor boys are my friends. Who else would comfort me when I wake up screaming, because eI think they're dying…

They took me to see him today. I walked with a nurse and fell into a chair next to his bed. The others were there too. They don't know if he's going to make it. The Windsor's are even comforting the Senator's son. If the actor doesn't make it, this might be the end of Logan…

The dreams are still there. I still wake up a night, even though the hospital has let me go back to the dorms. The twins comfort me. I know I'm lucky. I wasn't on that third floor. I wasn't almost killed, but I still have the nightmares. But I know that they'll help me, because we're a family. Families stick together…


	6. Twilight zone

**A/n: Hey I'm back. I know it's been a while. However, I'm not entirely sure if people are even reading my stories but I'll continue t write. This one is kind of weird. It's another Jogan one. I used a song from Doctor Who… and it's kind of like Twilight zone weird at the beginning… kk on with the story…**

**Disclaimer- No ownership at this town.**

White… that was it. I saw white. Then I saw her. The young girl laughed before running away. I followed her, my world tilting. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was. I couldn't here anything besides the laughter. What was this place? Was I dead? Was I asleep? I didn't know. I stayed there for days sleeping, but not eating. Constantly following a young girl's laughter.

Then she started singing. "Tick-tock goes the clock. And all too soon you and I must die…" I shuddered as I heard the child's laughter singing such a violent song. I hated to think where I was. I had been living a dream, but now I was in a nightmare…

I heard voices. "What's wrong with him?" and "Why is he shaking?" My eyes flew open and I gasped for air. The room was starch white, and I could hear beeping. I saw frantic faces, and tear stained cheeks. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't stop shaking. The last thing I remember is Logan grabbing my hand as I passed out…

Days later I resurfaced again. This time the room was silent and still. I turned my head to see a mop of blonde hair sleeping next to me. I reached and moved the bangs out of his eyes. Logan… my Logan… he was here. He still wanted to be my friend…

Makeup could hide the scars for filming, but I couldn't hide them in real life. Julian Larson. The actor who everyone wants to be. America's heartthrob. I couldn't hide the hurt when people stared whispering about what they had heard. But, I only cared what one person thought. In the rain he kissed me. "Your scars are beautiful, Jules. Just like you."

We loved each other and we were meant for each other…


	7. Kurt's Nightmare

**A/n: Ok so this is one of the last parts of this story. I have decided that chapter ten will be the end, and then I will be starting a new story called "After Hell Night." This is another Klaine Chapter written in Kurt's point of view. I think this and my very first chapter were my best work on this story.**

Hit the ground running… we've all haeard about it. Be ready, is what it means. Be ahed of your competition. If only I had done it that night. I love him and I don't want to let him go. Before the world went black I remember him falling on top of me, shieling me from the pieces of burnt wood falling around us. If that's what love is then I'm extremely grateful that someone loves me…

It was told to me later that I wouldn't let go of his hand in the ambulance. That I screamed when they took him away. That I cried when they said he wasn't going to make it. If that's what love is I'm terribly sorry that he loves me…

cried myself to sleep for nights at a time. They wouldn't let me see him and at the sem time I wouldn't be able to see him. Nightmares plagued my sleep. I dreamed of our falling. WE were freefalling surrounded by fire and burning wood. Smoke filled my nose, and what I couldn't see were the people tumbling next to me. The last words I heard him speak were 'I love you.' If that's what love is then I want to die with him…"

It was shim. He was standing there, but I thought it was only a dream. I cried and threw myself into his arms. I pulled out my feeding tube, and my IV's, the nurses' screaming that my health was still in a dire state. But I didn't care. It was him he was here, and when we kissed I knew if wasn't a dream. If this is what loves is then I don't think I could live without it…


	8. Giving Up Hope

**A/n: I'm back for a while… This is the last chapter before my epilogue… I kindda ran out of ideas now and I feel that my writing for this story is getting really weak… however, there'll be more updates for different stories and I plan to post a buttload more of Klaine and Jogan oneshots… so keep your eyes open! Also, this chapter is as if I was watching what was happening or like a nurse…**

It was something that none of them should ever have to go through. I stood back in the shadows just watching… each and every one of them stood there silently, watching, and waiting. They didn't know what to say or do.

Unshed tears glistened in their eyes. However, a blonde boy stood there tears openly falling down his face. He held onto a curly haired boy, and a tall boy with bright white skin.

It was obviously love that the blonde boy felt. You could see him crying at the closed eyes and empty face of the actor lying on the bed. I watched as he grabbed for the actor hand, and a nurse pulled him back, simply for his own good. The boy refused to leave, he screamed, kicked, cried, and had to be dragged out. The curly haired boy followed, and held the blonde as he collapsed and sobbed in the hallway.

It was like nothing I'd ever seen before. As the boy held his sobbing friend in the hallway others joined them. They were all bruised, bandaged, and tired looking, but they all managed to focus their attention to the blonde boy. Even the boy sitting in the wheelchair, his face in pain put a hand on the sobbing boys shoulder.

When he calmed himself the tall boy lifted the blonde and took him back to the room where the actor layed. They said it would be the end. It was the last time any of them would be able to see him alive… The doctor told them to give up hope and I saw the tears start a new…


	9. Epilouge

**A/n: Hey guys, I had an AMAZING at the Starkid Apocolyptour in Philly… so, I decided to write all day today… Enjoy the last installment of DDD! Oh, and chuck a review my way and go check out my other stories…**

I put my hand down on the scorched earth and looked back at my father. "Is this the place?"

He nods and looks into the distance. "Yes Alice. This is the place. In all the stories I tell you this is the one that haunts us the most. He felt the scars along his face and sighed. "I've told you all I know about the story. One day you'll have to ask your Papa for the rest of it…"

I am fourteen and I don't understand why my Papa won't tell me his side of the story. Daddy says it's because I' s too painful for him and would rather live in the present and have only good memories. "I'll ask at some point. I want to know it all…" Throughout the years Uncle Derek, Daddy, Uncle Kurt and Blaine, and others have shared their stores of what they call Hell Night. I wish I could know my Papa's side however, because I can see the pain reflected in his face from remembering…

In the distance I see my Papa coming toward me and I get up and run to him. "Did you drop Kyle off?" My Papa nods and looks into the distance where he sees Daddy standing on the scorched earth.

My Papa smiles down at me, "Kendra could you go to the car and wait for a few minutes?"

I nod and I head off into the direction of the car, but after a short walk I hid behind the Art Hall so that I can listen (I'm sneaky like that). I watch quietly as Papa brushes the blonde locks out of his face and walks to Daddy.

"Are you ok?" Papa asks.

"Honestly Lo? No… I loved it here, I loved my time here. But, I don't want our son to go through what we did… I mean we already know that he has problems with anger, and that just reminds me so much of you when you were his age… I'm so scared, Lo…"

Papa wrapped his arm around my Daddy as his own eyes filled with misty tears. "He'll be fine, Jules. He has the best of me and you in him and he'll be fine. Remember, our experience at Dalton was really rare. Between Hell Night and our rocky relationship we were a strange case, and I doubt that our son will have to go through that."

I watch with tears in my own eyes, and when my dads throw one last look at the ashes of the old art hall and start to walk away. I take off away from my spot and jump into the car, curling up in the back seat while I wait for my dads.

As we drove away I had to smile sadly. I knew that my dads past hadn't been easy, and it made me sad to think that they were afraid that Kyle would have the same frightening Experience. I hoped, just like they did, that my brother never had to survive a fire and watch a friend or lover start to die in front of him…


End file.
